Dusk
by Noel Bailey
Summary: This story follows Renesmee and Jacob. Please read and tell me if i should continue. i suck at summeries


My eyes fluttered open as cold raindrops splashed against my skin. I had fallen asleep on a soft patch of forest floor. I got up slowly and stretched as a yawn escaped my mouth. Suddenly a pair of overly warm arms picked me up and spun me around.

"Jacob put me down!" I yelled trying to sound authoritative through my giggles. But Jake continued to spin me.

"Jacob Black put me down this instant or I'm going to hurl!" I yelled again, finally getting his attention. He stopped abruptly and placed me gently on the ground.

"I was ordered to tell you that dinner is ready and that Charlie is here, so no weird stuff." Jacob said as he steadied me.

"My family, weird? You must be mistaken." We both laughed and started for my grandparents' house. The savory smell of lasagna greeted before we reached the house making us both start sprinting. I preferred animal blood over human food, but my Grandma Esme's cooking was an exception. At the door we were greeted by many smiling faces. Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth all greeted me with hugs and praise. Sometimes I wondered how it was possible that my new aunt Leah ever hated me. She finally got used to me I guess, we were the best of friends now.

"I swear, you change every time I see you." Charlie said patting me on the shoulder and giving me his crinkly smile.

"Well actually it's quite possible. Due to my growing rate…." My mom glared at me from across the room and I stopped talking. Sometimes I forgot that Charlie didn't know everything about me and my Vampire (and canine) family. My mother loved Charlie too much to move away from him or to keep secrets from him. I could tell he tried really hard to accept what we were but sometimes he struggled. We tried to stay as normal as we could around Charlie, telling him only what was necessary. I continued to talk to Charlie about my academics and about the dance classes I took in Port Angeles. All small talk was cut short when Esme burst into the room announcing that dinner was ready and everybody piled into the dining room with growling stomachs. The dining room table was big enough for twenty people so there were enough chairs for every one. We all dug into the food instantly knowing that is was sure to be delicious. Everyone who had ever had dinner with us knew that Esme's cooking was superb. I felt bad for Esme sometimes. Even though she as a great cook, she couldn't eat what she prepared. But she loved sitting at the table watching us enjoy our meal. Even the non eating household members sat around the table. I always loved big family dinners. And I couldn't imagine that there was a time when my loved ones hated each other. When we were done eating, all of us moved into the living room. The boys played video games and discussed manly topics; while Rosalie and Alice tried to convince my mom she needed a new wardrobe. I watched the scene happily knowing that my family was finally at peace with each other. There weren't many households where you could find humans, wolves and vampires having a family dinner. I felt extremely lucky.

My heart swelled up as Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Let's go on a walk." He said leading me out of the back door.

"Okay." I said trying to keep my voice even. I loved Jacob. There was no denying it. I had always loved him, but it was different now. Whenever he touched me fire would burst through my veins and I would get the greatest urge to touch him and feel the contours of his chest. Sometimes I was just so struck by his beauty I would forget to breath. I hid my feelings from him, afraid they would not be returned. As far as I knew he saw me as a little girl, not the woman I had come to be. We walked silently side by side. Everything was so perfect. The air was cool and the breeze tickled my face and kept my hair in constant motion. We stopped by a familiar rock and Jacob picked me up easily and placed me upon it. Our eyes locked and we both froze, unmoving. I had to use every ounce of control I had not to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his plump lips.

"I took you here to talk to you about something very important. I didn't tell you before because your parents and I thought you were too young to know." He stopped for a second releasing my eyes.

"What is it Jake? Is something wrong?" I started to panic. Thoughts of terminal illness and Indian voodoo filled my head. Not my Jacob. He took both of my hands in his.

"Don't worry. Nothing is wrong. Do you remember when I told you Leah's story?" Jacob asked. I instantly remembered When I was about two years old (I looked 6 or7) I asked Jake why Leah was so angry all of the time. So Jake told me about imprinting and how Sam had imprinted on Emily and hurt Leah. Later that day I looked for Leah. I used my gift to tell her that I understood why she was so bitter, and that I knew she would find happiness. We grew to love each other and became good friends.

"Yes, I remember." I said, not knowing where the conversation would lead.

"Nessie, the first time I laid my eyes on you I imprinted. I became your protector and I loved you like a little sister." My heart deflated. I was nothing but a little sister. My gaze fell to our hands in my lap. He gently put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up.

"But, now that you are all grown up, it's obvious to me that you aren't my little sister any more. I love you Renesme." And before I could stop myself I smashed my lips against his. I drew him closer and closer until his body met mine. He slid his arms around my waist and my hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair. We pulled away from each other panting, our nose still touching.  
" That went well." He whispered, and we both laughed. I gave him one more peck on the lips before he slid me of the rock.

"We should get back. Your dad won't be happy if I keep you too long." I could swear I could hear him whisper, if he doesn't kill me. I rested my head against his shoulder as we slowly walked back to the house. It seemed as if no one had realized mine and Jacob's disappearance as we walked back into the living room. The only person who had noticed our reappearance was my father who was giving Jake a death glare. I jabbed Jake in the ribs with my elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing the place of impact.

"Keep your thoughts rated G around my parents please." I whispered, even though I new that every vampire as well as wolf heard it anyway. Jacob squeezed my hand and smiled down at me.

"So away from your parents I can think whatever I want then right?" He said cocking an eyebrow and giving a goofy grin.

"Right." I said standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. As I pulled away from Jake I noticed that everything had gotten silent. Every eye in the room was looking straight at me and Jake.


End file.
